Darkness
by SupernatualStories
Summary: This story is about how Warren and Will fall in love


I do not own the characters or the movie. I think this story is for mature people and people who are not against homosexuality. If you have a problem with boy x boy pairings then you should just leave right now. If you don't then stay and enjoy the story. I'm not gay or bisexual, i'm straight but i support gay pride. I wrote this story for all the Warren and Will fans out there and also because i watched the movie like 1 billion times so i though hey what the heck xD. Please leave comments and reviews if you want more. Don't leave rude ones please...:) and lets remember this is my second fanfiction so I might be bad at this but i'm trying :) If you want to read my first fanfiction it's called flashback and its a pairing between Zach and Owen from Jurrasic World.

* * *

 _ **WARNING**_ : This is a gay fanfiction between Warren and Will from Sky High. If you can not handle it please leave **_NOW_**. But if you can please _**ENJOY**_ the story :)

* * *

Warren's POV: I had just got done with a long shift at the Paper Lantern when I saw Stronghold. That name really bothers me. Ever since I saw my dad get taken away from me by the Commander i've hated that name. But I can't stay mad at Will for what his dad did to my family all those years ago. So I walked up to him and said hey. He responded but I can tell somethings wrong. I asked what's wrong and he tells me his parents are splitting up because they are tired of each others crap. I saw a tear roll down his cheek. I felt really bad for him but hey what could I do...nothing.

Will's POV: I'm sitting on the curb just thinking. That's when Warren comes out of the Paper Lantern I had forgotten he works there. He comes over and says hey. I say hey back. He notices I'm sad and ask what's wrong and I tell him my parents are seperating because they are tired of each others crap. He sits there in silence. I feel a tear roll down my cheek but I could care less everything was falling apart. After a while of just sitting in silence he tells me he will we me at school tomorrow. I said ok then he left. I think me and him are starting to become friends.

The Next Day...

Will's POV: I hear my mother and father arguing at 4 am like usual. I just get up and get washed even tho the bus doesn't come till 7 but there was no point in going back to sleep. I take my shower and brush my teeth. I head back towards my room when I hear the front door slam. I knew my dad left and was never coming back. I felt like I just fell into a empty dark void. I got dressed and went downstairs to get some breakfast. It was quiet. Me or my mother didn't talk. I looked at her I saw the tears in her eyes. She finally spoke and told me everything was gonna be ok. I knew it was but it was gonna be hard for both of us.

Warren's POV: I woke up at 5:45 am and went to go take a shower. Once i had gotten done with my shower, I went to go make me some breakfast. I ate the usual an orange, a bowl of cereal and some toast. I went back up stairs after and got dressed. But don't worry i had on my robe when I went to eat breakfast. I put on a white t-shirt, some light blue jeans and my all white jordans. When i got done getting dressed i checked my phone to see if i had any messages. I had a few but the one that stood out the most was the one from Will. The message said that his father had left for good and that he felt like he just had fallen into a room of darkness. I felt bad for him I knew what it was like to not have a dad around. I texted him back and told him everything was going to be ok and that he still had people in his life that loved him. I think we are starting to become good friends. He's really cool to hang out with and talk to.

Will's POV: My phone ringed and I knew Warren had just texted me back. When we talk I feel really happy about everything. He's a really awesome and a wonderful person to talk to. I wonder if he feels the same about me. Anyways the bus came around 7:15. I sat down in the back by myself. We had just picked up Warren and when he got on he came to sit in the back with me. Everyone just stared when they saw him come sit next to me because he was the tough guy and was suppose to sit by himself and not talk to anyone. After we picked up the last kid we headed to Sky High. If your wondering where my best friend Layla is; sorry to tell you that she moved to New York City to help save the forest and plants and other stuff like that. I sometimes go visit her on the weekends and over breaks but that's a story for another time. We got off the bus and headed into the school. I sat down in my first period class which was Super Chemistry. My lab partner of course was Warren he is just so cute and fun to hang out with :P :)

Warren's POV: I get on the bus and see Will in the back by himself so I go in the back and sit with him. We talk a little until we pick up the last kid and head to Sky High. When we got off the bus we headed to Super Chemistry. Me and Will are chemistry partners so this is basically the best class of the day. We have a whole hour to talk to each other. He is so cute and I want to be his boyfriend someday. I hope we are still close when we graduate or even closer.

3 years later...

Will's POV: It's been a whole year since me and Warren started dating and i've loved every second of it. We sometimes go on dates, or just hang out at the movies. Layla has moved back and she was the first person I told when me and Warren started dating. She said she always knew we would end up together. I knew that to because even when we were fighting in the cafeteria the day after we met he didn't seem to be that angry with me. Anyways tomorrow is our graduation day and they changed the rules. Heroes can now pick another hero or pick an sidekick. Sidekicks can now pick a hero or another sidekick. Me and Warren already picked each other. He wants to be called Firestorm and i'm going to be called Earthquake. Our colors are going to be red, black and white.

Warren's POV: We have been together for year and you know what I fucking love it. We go out on dates and go to the movies. Layla is back now and the three of us are like a tight group of friends. Layla is dating Zack you know glow up boy. He's become a great singer and actually he is on tour right now. The three of us are going to see his concert next month in California. As for Magenta she moved to Europe to go do an animal study. And the human puddle kid has opened up the worlds most advanced technology company. Did Will tell you the rules have changed and that we are picking each other to fight crime with? Well if he didn't i'm gonna be called Firestorm and he is gonna be called Earthquake. Our colors are going to be red, black and white. I can't wait till tomorrow.

The Next Day...

Will's POV: We had just walked across the stage and got our diploma and our hero names and colors certified. That's when someone pulled me aside and said i have a phone call. I picked up the phone and it was the Hospital. They said my mom had a super flu and that she only had a few hours left. They said they would of been able to save her if she would of came in earlier; they said she had it for 3 months now. I hurried up put on my coat and grabbed Warren and Layla and drove to the hospital.

Layla's POV: We had just gotten off the stage when Will had gotten a phone call. He came back and he looked like he just had seen a ghost. He grabbed me and Warren and we all got in the car and headed to the hospital. Turns out his mother had the super flu and had only hours to live. I felt bad because just a few months earlier Warren had gotten really sick and the doctors said nothing could be done. But Will didn't give up and he tried everything and then one day Warren just woke up feeling better. We were all so relieved. But now Will has to deal with losing his mom and he can't do anything to help. Poor Will

Warren's POV: Will came back looking like he just saw something horrible. He grabbed me and Layla and told us to get in the car. We got in he started it up and we pulled off. Turns out his mom only had hours to live and she had the super flu the same thing I thought I had a few months ago. It was the worse time of Will's life. The doctors told him I might not make it. He tried everything and one day I just woke up. It turns out my powers were just maturing. But this is way different because his mom was really gonna die. He just had gotten out of the darkness and now he's going back in.

A week later...

Will's POV: The funeral wasn't big but it wasn't small either. I felt like I was going to faint. Why would this happen to me. I just got out of the darkness and here I was getting thrown back in. This was just way to much for me. It's been just me and my mom for 3 years. I haven't seen or heard from my dad since the day he left. Hell he didn't even have the guts to come to the funeral. Like come on who does that. After the funeral I went to the now empty house where me and my mom use to live together. Warren offered to come with me but I told him I would come to our house later. Did I forget to mention he brought us a house. Its a big blue house with white trimmings. Now where was I; oh yea I just sat and cried while i packed the rest of my things.

Warren's POV: The funeral was sad really sad. Layla was there and she was trying to cheer up Will a bit because he has been really down. Will's dad didn't even come to say his condolences. If I ever see that man again I will kill him and Will would probably just sit and watch and not do anything. When the funeral was over I drove him home. I offered to stay but he said he would to our house later. So I just went to my moms house and got he rest of my things. She wasn't there though because she went on a cruise with my stepdad. After I finished packing; I heard my phone ring. It was Will and he said he was ready. I went to get him and then we went to our new home.

4 years later...

Warren's POV: Will and I are still together and we are now engaged. We have two kids. A three year old son named Jay and a two year old daughter named Zoey. We are getting married in a month. Will has been doing better since his mom died 4 years ago. He's so happy and we live in New York now. Will is publishing his first book called Darkness. Things have surely turned out great.

Will's POV: Warren and I are engaged now. We have two wonderful children named Jay who is three and Zoey who is two. We moved to New York City because i am publishing my first book. It's called Darkness. Layla has moved to California and has became a wonderful movie star. Layla and Zack are still together and they have a son named Trevor who is now one. I miss my mom but i'm doing way better then when she first passed away. I go to the cemetery twice a week to talk with her. Warren, the kids and I are moving out to California in a few weeks. Things have turned out alright thanks to my friends and my wonderful boyfriend Warren. I'm finally out of that darkness i've been in for years and it's thanks to Layla but mostly Warren.

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **TheFlash27**_


End file.
